


saying nobody gets it right

by Marishna



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Flirting, Lacrosse Player Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Oblivious Stiles, POV Stiles, Sports, bowling, derek's always there, derek's way of flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 16:37:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4270377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marishna/pseuds/Marishna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek spoke into Stiles' ear, his breath tickling down Stiles' neck making him shudder. "Step, step, step," he said as they walked. "Now shift your hip." Derek's hand on his waist directed him. "Pull back and ease into it, then release."</p>
<p>Stiles watched the ball roll down the lane and net him a spare. Derek was still pressed against his back for a second, and he murmured, "Not so hard, is it?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	saying nobody gets it right

**Author's Note:**

> Written for prompt #127 Technique for Fullmoon_ficlet on LJ.

"This is so stupid, why am I doing this," Stiles grumbled to himself as he ran through the preserve. 

Except it came out more like, "This is... so... *gasp* stupid, why ... why am I ... _doing_ this?"

He knew why—lacrosse. He wanted to play more games in his senior year than sit on the bench for and if that was going to happen he was going to have to get prepared. He wanted to be able to look back on one normal thing in his life and say that he not only did it but did it _well_.

So far training wasn't getting him to that goal.

He wasn't a bad runner, usually, but he wasn't used to the long distances and it'd been months since track and field during off-season. So Stiles got the bright idea to wake up at 5am, before it got too hot, and he'd run the preserve.

He slowed to a walk and made his way to the clearing near the pond the pack sometimes went swimming in. Once there he collapsed under a tree to catch his breath.

"You should use your glutes more when you run."

"Gah!" Stiles exclaimed in a very _non_ -high pitched tone, jumping to his feet. He flailed around and saw Derek smirking at him from behind the tree he sat under. He was wearing a pair of running shorts and nothing else and his chest hair glistened with sweat in the early morning light. "What are you _doing_?"

"Running. Saw you and noticed you could stand to improve your technique a little. You could try these." Derek dropped to the ground on his back, drawing his legs up with his arms pressed to the ground. He shifted his ass up, making a bridge and held it for a few counts before settling back on the ground. He did this a few times, drawing Stiles' eyes to places Stiles was pretty sure Derek wouldn't appreciate.

"Uh, thanks?" Stiles replied when Derek hopped back up. 

"No problem. Let me know if you want to run together. Later!" And with that Derek jogged off, leaving Stiles baffled.

***

Derek was the first one to the hospital when Stiles' dad was caught in crossfire between the cops and a wannabe bank robber. He was clipped in the shoulder, sent by ambulance with sirens screaming and Stiles was left with every awful thought he ever had in his life passing through his brain.

He paced the waiting room, feeling caged and the anxiety built and built until he didn't even _see_ Derek until he caught him by the shoulders and shook him a little. He led Stiles to a secluded corner

"Stiles!" Derek called. "Listen to me! Feel my breathing, okay?" Derek placed Stiles' hand on his chest, over his heart and started a slow and steady pace, holding Stiles' gaze until Stiles responded by matching his breaths.

"Derek?" Stiles said a few minutes later, blinking in confusion. "How long have you been here?"

Derek let out a relieved sound and wrapped his arm around Stiles' shoulders, pulling him in close. 

Melissa poked her head around the corner, all smiles. "Stiles? You can see your dad now."

Stiles gave Derek a quick squeeze around his ribs and then was gone, off to see his father.

***

Pack night was always voted on by everyone, Scott mandated. Which was how they ended up bowling even though Stiles _hated_ bowling. He just wasn't good at it. Hated wearing rented shoes. The sound of the pins tipping over reminded him of cracking bones sometimes.

The two teams were evenly split with werewolves and humans to make it fair. Stiles tried to come up with a reason he couldn't play but Scott saw through him and made him play. 

Stiles would have been just as happy to sit back and watch Derek and his perfect form bowl all night. But he got up every time it was his turn and sighed like he was going to spend six hours on a road trip with only Yanni for music.

He rolled his first ball which went to the gutter right away and he hung his head. He reached for his second one but a hand covered his, stopping him.

"Can I help?" Derek asked. Stiles gave him a confused look but shrugged. He stepped back to let Derek show him but instead Derek picked up one of the balls and put Stiles' fingers properly in the holes, then pressed up against him and walked him to the lane.

Stiles knew Derek could hear his heart beating like crazy, could smell his cock stirring in his pants. He cursed Scott for this stupid idea.

Derek spoke into Stiles' ear, his breath tickling down Stiles' neck making him shudder. "Step, step, step," he said as they walked. "Now shift your hip." Derek's hand on his waist directed him. "Pull back and ease into it, then release."

Stiles watched the ball roll down the lane and net him a spare. Derek was still pressed against his back for a second, and he murmured, "Not so hard, is it?"

He stepped away and Stiles adjusted himself in his pants surreptitiously. Easy for him to say.

***

A week later Stiles stormed into the loft where Derek was reading by the window. He looked up, surprised.

"Stiles? Something wrong?" he put his book down and stood up as Stiles marched up to him with grim determination.

Without saying a word he reached up and grabbed Derek behind the neck and pulled him in, kissing him hard and hungrily. Derek's hands immediately wound around his waist and he kissed back, just as eagerly.

Stiles pulled back enough to look Derek in the eye. "Anything wrong with my technique?"

Derek laughed and shook his head. "Not that I can see but let's keep testing."


End file.
